Oceania
by daffodila
Summary: Yang terakhir kuingat adalah aku terseret ombak ke tengah laut hingga aku kehilangan pijakan dan tenggelam. Kini aku dikejutkan oleh adanya kain kassa basah serta bibir seorang lelaki yang tak kukenal menempel di atas bibirku saat aku membuka mata. Dan, oh! Ini dimana? Akuarium raksasa...? "Ini Oceania. Kota di dasar laut."/AU/For Sabaku No Maura


Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

An alternate universe SasuSaku science fanfiction

Selamat membaca! :)

.

.

Suasana di pantai Nami tidak sesarat yang kubayangkan. Rasanya aneh juga mendapati sebuah pantai tidak dipenuhi pengunjung saat penghujung musim panas, apalagi di pantai seindah ini. Airnya sungguh jernih, saking jernihnya tampak seperti tak ada airnya. Seperti hanya ada pasir. Warnanya menyerupai hijau_ tosca_, warna yang menenangkan. Pasir pantai yang berwarna salem pun menjadi salah satu daya tarik di sini. Terumbu karang besar berada kurang lebih sepuluh meter dari samping kanan dan kiriku. Ombak yang menggulung terpecah di sana, menimbulkan suara desiran air yang menggebu di telinga dan berbekas di hati.

Aku memang bukan seorang pecinta pantai. Bukan juga seorang peselancar atau perenang handal. Aku hanyalah seorang mahasiswa tingkat dua yang tengah mencari pelepas penat di tempat yang memukau, seperti pantai Nami ini. Pilihanku tak salah. Di detik ini aku merasa menjadi seseorang yang paling beruntung di dunia karena bisa menikmati panorama indah tanpa harus berdesak-desakkan.

Sosok manusia yang berada di sini sepertinya hanya berada di bawah lima puluh orang. Entahlah tepatnya berapa, aku tak berniat menghitungnya. Kurasa pengunjung lainnya masih terjebak di perjalanan, karena aku yakin tak akan ada yang sukarela melewatkan kesempatan menikmati pesona tak terlupakan di pantai Nami.

Sesuatu yang indah memang biasanya sulit dijangkau, seperti pantai ini. Tidak cukup dengan perjalanan tujuh jam dari Konoha, kota tempatku tinggal, pantai ini jauh sekali dari jalan utama. Aku harus melewati hutan terlebih dahulu, dan perjalanannya memakan waktu satu jam. Memang bukan tipe hutan yang lebat, sih. Tetapi banyak batu-batu kerikil yang semakin memperbesar perjuangan untuk mencapai titik keindahan.

Sebelum sengatan matahari membakar kulitku, aku segera mengoleskan _sun block_ pada seluruh bagian kulitku yang terbuka. Aku menenggelamkan kaki tanpa alas kakiku ke dalam pasir pantai. Sensasi butir-butir pasir yang kuinjak begitu menggelitik namun menyenangkan. Aku menyukai ini hingga aku melakukannya berulang kali.

"Sakuraaaaa! Ayo!" panggil Ino, sahabatku, setengah berteriak.

Ino sudah berdiri di samping _banana boat_ yang siap ditarik. Aku berjalan selambat mungkin menjawab panggilan Ino. Sejujurnya aku takut menaiki wahana yang satu itu. Kenekatanku sekarang hanya bermodalkan paksaan Ino. Aku tahu ia tak akan berhenti memaksa hingga aku mengikuti apa kemauannya. Huh.

Aku tak pandai berenang, hanya bisa sekedar mengambang saja. Itu pun jika kakiku masih memijak sesuatu. Jika tidak, pasti aku bisa tenggelam! Jika bisa bertemu dengan seseorang yang pertama kali mencetuskan keberadaan pelampung di dunia, aku akan berterima kasih sekali padanya. Yah, meski pun itu tidak begitu membantu untuk menghilangkan rasa takutku, sih.

Kulihat Ino sudah mendecakkan kakinya ke genangan air di bibir pantai. Ia terlihat kesal sekali menatapku. Sekali lagi ia meneriakkan namaku. Sepertinya emosi Ino sudah tidak bisa diajak kompromi lagi. Aku segera memperlebar langkah kakiku, tidak mempercepat. Jantungku sudah bekerja lebih untuk berdetak menuruti hormon adrenalin yang terasa mengalir di balik kulitku. Maka dari itu, aku tak akan memaksa jantungku ini untuk bekerja lebih cepat juga ketika aku berlari.

Kakiku sudah menyentuh air pantai. Airnya cenderung hangat, sedikit menguapkan rasa takut yang masih bergelut dalam diriku. Ino tersenyum puas padaku ketika aku sudah berada di dekatnya. Kami segera menaiki perahu berbentuk pisang itu bersama tiga temanku yang lain. Aku merapalkan doa dalam hatiku, semoga tak ada hal buruk yang terjadi padaku. Aku merasa sulit menelan saliva sekarang. Hal itu selalu terjadi setiap kali ada perasaan tidak enak yang menggenang di hatiku.

Sekali lagi aku mengecek pengait di pelampungku. Aku hanya bisa berharap pelampung ini terus menempel di tubuhku saat aku dilempar nanti. Tanganku beralih pada pegangan di hadapanku. Tepat setelah aku memegangnya erat sekali—hingga buku-buku jariku memutih, _ski boat _yang terikat dengan _banana boat_ ini melaju cepat sekali. Jantungku berdetak sangat kencang. Rasanya aku mau pingsan! Tapi di sisi lain ini menyenangkan. Benar juga apa kata Ino, aku tak akan menyesali keputusan untuk menaiki wahana ini.

Angin musim panas meniup wajahku, menerbangkan helaian rambutku. Rambut pirang Ino sesekali berterbangan ke arah wajahku karena panjangnya. Aku meresapi setiap inchi adrenalin yang mengalir di balik kulitku, menikmati segala rasa senangnya, dan sedikit terganggu karena kehabisan suara untuk berteriak.

Kulihat _ski __boat_ yang menjadi pengawal dari perahu ini sudah melakukan sebuah belokkan tajam. Aku melirik ke belakang. Bibir pantai sudah sangat jauh sekarang. Jantungku berdegup kencang membayangkan perjalanan yang harus kutempuh nanti untuk mencapai bibir pantai lagi. Aku beserta semua yang menaiki _banana boat_ ini terlempar ke laut. Apakah berat badanku naik hingga pelampung yang kukenakan tak sanggup menahanku tetap di permukaan? Aku sempat tenggelam sebentar, kakiku sama sekali tidak menginjak sebuah pijakan. Belum sempat aku panik, aku sudah tertarik dengan sendirinya ke permukaan berkat pelampungku.

Aku menghela napas lega ketika merasakan matahari mulai menyinari kulit wajahku lagi dan aku masih bisa merasakan angin laut meniupi pipiku. Aku memutar leherku untuk mencari yang lain. Semuanya sudah muncul ke permukaan. Ino berada sekitar lima meter dari posisiku sekarang. Ia menatapku dengan tatapan yang kuanggap menyiratkan pertanyaan, "menyenangkan, 'kan?" Aku hanya tertawa keras sebagai pelampiasan segala sensasi yang bercampur aduk saat menaiki _banana boat_ tadi.

"Sakura awas!" Tiba-tiba Ino berteriak. Aku menghentikan tawaku lalu menoleh ke belakang. Belum sempat menghindar, ombak besar sudah menggulung tubuhku hingga aku tenggelam lagi. Ombak yang tadi itu besar sekali, aku merasa sangat jauh dari permukaan.

Air memasuki hidungku secara paksa menimbulkan rasa sakit di sekitar tenggorokanku. Aku merasa kakiku perih sekali. Aku membuka mataku perlahan-lahan, karena begitu menusuk ketika membuka mata di air asin. Aku menginjak terumbu karang yang tajam. Pantas saja kakiku berdenyut nyeri. Aku khawatir itu menggores kulitku hingga berdarah sehingga memancing hiu datang kemari!

Aku mulai panik ketika tubuhku tak tertarik ke atas padahal pelampung masih menempel di tubuhku. Udara yang kusimpan di dalam pipi yang kukembungkan sudah keluar. Aku membuka mataku lagi untuk mencari tahu apa yang terjadi. Astaga! Pelampungku sobek lebar sekali! Sekarang sudah kempes! Aku menggeliatkan tubuhku lalu menggerak-gerakkan kakiku agar dapat mencapai permukaan. Cahaya matahari terasa jauh sekali. Seberapa dalam aku tenggelam? Astaga! Siapa pun kumohon tolong aku!

Aku ingin berteriak, namun ketika aku membuka mulut air asin malah menyeruak masuk ke dalam mulutku. Aku sudah tidak bisa menahan napasku lebih lama lagi. Aku merasa tercekik. Sakit sekali. Dengan sisa tenaga yang kumiliki, aku berusaha menggapai permukaan dengan tanganku. Semakin lama tubuhku semakin lemas. Aku sungguh-sungguh tak bisa menahan rasa sakit di dada dan leherku yang terasa tercekik akibat menahan napas terlalu lama.

Tubuhku terasa mati rasa. Aku tak bisa menggerakan sendi mana pun. Membuka mata pun tak bisa. Apakah aku sudah mati? Aku heran kenapa sedari tadi tidak ada yang mencoba mencariku. Apakah karena mereka pikir aku akan selamat karena mengenakan pelampung ini? Mereka salah. Buktinya aku sudah mati. Setidaknya kurasa aku memang sudah begitu.

Apakah nanti orang-orang akan terkejut ketika melihat tubuhku sudah terbujur kaku? Aku tidak tahu, karena kuyakin aku tak akan bisa melihat lagi nantinya. Bukan hanya melihat, tetapi mendengar, merasakan, atau bahkan berbicara. Ini menyedihkan. Aku mati karena tergulung ombak. Konyol.

Aku merasa ada kulit yang menempel di kulitku. Ini aneh. Bukankah seharusnya aku sudah tidak bisa merasakan apa-apa? Itu jemari, sebuah tangan. Asaku melambung tinggi. Kurasa aku belum mati. Semoga tangan ini adalah tangan seorang penyelamat. Aku tak peduli siapa pun itu. Tangan itu menarikku, tapi tidak ke atas. Ini aneh. Aku merasa tertarik ke bawah. Oh tidak! Jangan-jangan aku memang belum mati dan ini adalah tangan malaikat penyabut nyawa?

Aku ingin berteriak dan menyingkirkan tangan itu dari tubuhku. Namun aku tidak bisa. Aku sama sekali tidak bisa melakukan apa pun.

ooooo

Kepalaku terasa pusing sekali. Aku tidak merasakan air di kulitku. Jangan-jangan aku selamat?! Aku masih tidak bisa bernapas. Aku ingin membuka mataku tapi sulit. Menggerakkan jari pun terasa sesulit ketika jemariku tak sengaja terkena _super glue_. Aku bisa mengerutkan kening! Astaga, aku yakin sekali bahwa sekarang aku masih hidup! Kucoba membuka mataku sekali lagi. Berhasil, meski pun sangat pelan.

Cahaya lampu sungguh menyilaukan. Warna yang pertama kulihat adalah warna biru kehijauan. Aku tidak tahu jelas ini di mana, namun yang jelas aku selamat. Syukurlah. Aku baru sadar aku tidak bisa bernapas karena ada jari yang menjepit hidungku. Sialan! Apa-apaan dia! Tunggu dulu... aku mulai bisa merasakan sesuatu. Aku merasakan ada sebuah kain menempel di atas bibirku dan ada benda kenyal yang menempel di atasnya. Ada juga sesuatu yang meniup-niup ke dalam mulutku dan terus menghisapnya.

Penglihatanku sudah mulai menjelas. Ada kepala berambut hitam di atas kepalaku. Jangan-jangan yang menekan bibirku sekarang adalah bibir orang ini?! Jika dilihat dari gaya rambutnya, ia adalah seorang laki-laki. Aku menggerakkan tanganku dengan susah payah untuk mendorong bahunya menjauh dariku. Ketika aku menyentuhnya, ia langsung menarik tubuhnya menjauh. Aku memfokuskan pandanganku padanya. Ia memang laki-laki!

Aku terbatuk-batuk. Mulutku mengeluarkan air yang terkecap asin di lidahku. Itu terus berulang hingga paru-paruku mulai terasa ringan. Ketika aku sudah mengumpulkan kesadaranku sepenuhnya, aku memerhatikan wajah lelaki itu. Wajahnya menatapku khawatir tapi dalam versi dingin. Matanya tajam, irisnya berwarna hitam, alisnya sempurna, hidungnya mancung, dagunya lancip, pipinya mulus sekali. Ia tampan...! Bisa dibilang laki-laki paling tampan yang pernah kutemui.

Tapi tampan bukan berarti bisa errr—menciumku seenaknya! Aku tahu mungkin maksudnya mau memberiku napas buatan dan menyelamatkanku. Tapi tidak begitu juga! Pasti ada cara lain, bukan? Aku memikirkan kemungkinan cara lain untuk menyadarkanku. Bisa saja hanya dengan menekan dadaku, air dalam paru-paruku akan keluar, bukan? Tunggu dulu! Menekan dada?! Itu lebih tidak bisa kuterima! Jangan-jangan ia sempat melakukan itu juga?!

"KYAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Itu suara pertama yang keluar dari bibirku setelah aku sadarkan diri. Sebuah teriakan yang membahana. Kain kassa yang tadi menempel di atas bibirku kini beralih ke pipiku. Lelaki yang berniat menolongku itu terperanjat kaget. Aku berusaha duduk dan menatapnya garang. Aku duduk di atas tempat tidur berseprai putih. Jangan-jangan ini kamarnya?! Aku berteriak lagi menghadapi kenyataan yang tersuguh di hadapanku sekarang. Ini menyeramkan!

"Hei, hei, tenang!" katanya menekan.

Aku menatapnya tajam. "Bagaimana aku bisa tenang jika aku mendapati bibir seseorang yang tak kukenali menempel di atas bibirku ketika aku terbangun?!" kataku dengan nada marah.

"Aku hanya berusaha menyelamatkanmu! Aku tidak menciummu atau apalah yang berada di kepalamu. Aku hanya mencoba memberi napas buatan agar kau sadar kembali." Ia menjelaskan.

"Aku tahu itu! Lalu apa-apaan kain kassa ini?! Kau pikir aku penyakitan?!" bentakku padanya. Aku melepas kain kassa yang menempel di pipiku lalu dilempar ke arahnya. Namun kain kassa itu terlalu ringan hingga sama sekali tak menyentuh satu sel pun pada tubuhnya. Sial.

Ia hanya menatapku mencela yang membuat darah di balik kulitku ini semakin mendidih, mulai menghangatkan tubuhku yang tadi terasa begitu dingin. "Hanya jaga-jaga. Kau ini orang asing," katanya ringan. Ia mengendikkan bahunya santai.

Entah kenapa sikapnya yang ringan itu membuatku ingin menampar pipinya keras hingga ia terjungkal! Baiklah, ia tampan tapi sangaaaaaaaaaat menyebalkan! Aku bisa langsung menarik kesimpulan begitu meski pun baru sekitar lima menit bertemu dengannya.

"Kau tidak akan berterima kasih padaku?" katanya sembari menyeringai. Seringaian menyebalkannya membuatku ingin merobek bibirnya!

"Untuk apa?" kataku sengit.

"Menyelamatkanmu. Asal kau tahu, aku yang membawamu kemari dan membuatmu tersadar."

Benar juga apa katanya. Tanpanya mungkin aku sudah mati tenggelam. Aku tidak menanggapi kata-katanya. Mataku menelusuri ruangan di mana aku berada. Ruangan ini tidak memiliki sudut, tidak berbentuk kotak seperti bagaimana ruangan normal. Aku mengernyitkan alis. Ada yang aneh. Kenapa ada objek yang bergerak di dindingnya? Tunggu dulu! Itu bukan dinding, itu kaca! Dan objek yang bergerak itu adalah ikan! Astaga! Di mana aku?

"I-ini di mana?" tanyaku padanya.

"Oceania," jawabnya.

"A-apa?"

"Oceania."

Napasku tercekat. Tempat macam apa itu? Aku menatapnya tak percaya sekaligus menyiratkan permintaan sebuah penjelasan. Aku lihat ia mendengus dan memutar bola mata. Sial. Jika aku tahu pun aku tak akan bertanya!

"Baiklah. Aku akan jelaskan sekali. Kau berada di Oceania, kota di bawah laut. Aku tidak bisa menyelamatkanmu ke permu—"

"Kota di bawah laut?!" Aku melebarkan kedua mataku. Ini tidak mungkin! Mana ada kota seperti itu! Jika ada pasti sudah ada berita-nya di televisi.

"Jangan memotong perkataanku," katanya sengit.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Maaf. Silakan lanjutkan."

"Ini kota di bawah laut yang sama sekali tidak boleh terekspos media. Tadi aku melihatmu tenggelam, jadi aku menolongmu dan membawamu kemari. Aku tidak bisa membawamu ke permukaan," katanya.

"Kenapa? Semua orang pasti berpikir bahwa aku sudah mati!"

Ia terdiam sejenak. "Itu lebih baik daripada kau benar-benar mati."

"Tapi bagaimana jika mereka berusaha mencari mayatku yang tak juga muncul ke permukaan? Dan orangtuaku? Astaga, mereka pasti sedih sekali. Aku ingin kembali!" cercaku kesal.

"Tidak bisa."

"Kenapa?"

"Pokoknya tidak bisa!"

Arrrrgghhhh! Menyebalkan! Setidaknya beri aku alasan agar aku mengerti kenapa aku tidak bisa melakukan itu. Apa susahnya, sih? "Lebih baik aku mati daripada terjebak di sini dan membuat semua orang sedih karena tak menemukan mayatku!" kataku ketus.

Ia menatapku tajam setelah mendengarku berkata begitu. "Bodoh. Kau seharusnya bersyukur masih bisa hidup!" Ia balas membentakku.

Aku kehabisan kata-kata. Benar juga apa katanya. Aku berkata seperti itu karena aku larut dalam emosi. Ya Tuhan, maafkan aku karena tidak bersyukur aku masih diberi kesempatan hidup meski pun di tempat aneh seperti ini.

"Maaf," gumamku pelan. "Dan terima kasih sudah menyelamatkan aku."

Ia menatapku sejenak dan menahan pandangannya. Sepertinya sedang mencari tahu apa aku bersungguh-sungguh atau tidak. Wajahnya melunak sejenak. "Tidak apa-apa," katanya. Oh! Mendadak ia tidak menjadi sengit lagi!

"Mmmm, ngomong-ngomong aku Sakura," kataku memperkenalkan diri.

"Hn. Sasuke."

Aku sebenarnya tidak suka berada di sini. Sungguh. Tapi aku tidak bisa apa-apa lagi selain mencari cara untuk bisa kembali. Aku sudah tahu seharusnya aku menekuni cara berenang yang baik. Coba saja jika itu kulakukan sedari dulu. Aku pasti tidak perlu tenggelam. Dan jika memang tenggelam lalu dibawa kemari pun, aku masih bisa kabur. Eh, tapi pintu keluarnya di mana, ya?

"Baiklah. Sasuke, bisa kau jelaskan kenapa aku tidak bisa kembali?" tanyaku pelan. Kuharap jika ditanya baik-baik ia mau menjawab.

"Ceritanya panjang," kata Sasuke.

"Aku tidak peduli. Kumohon jelaskan padaku," kataku membujuk.

Ia tak menjawab. Ia memalingkan wajah dan tak lagi menatapku. Kenapa sih? Dan kenapa kelihatannya ia menyembunyikan itu? Aku menunggu ia membuka suara lagi. Namun sepertinya penantianku tak berujung. Ia sama sekali tidak berbicara lagi.

"Kau lebih baik ganti pakaianmu dulu," katanya.

Sontak aku menunduk untuk melihat pakaian yang aku kenakan. Sebuah kimono mandi. Lucu sekali. "Aku tidak membawa pakaian kemari," kataku mendengus.

Sasuke mundur lalu berjalan menuju sebuah lemari. Ia nampaknya akan meminjamkan pakaiannya padaku. Artinya ini pertama kalinya dalam seumur hidup aku mengenakan pakian seorang lelaki. Ia mengulurkan tangan dengan sebuah kaus biru dan celana _training _hitam. "Pakai ini dulu," katanya.

Aku meraih dua potong pakaian itu. Kepalaku menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri mencari tempat di mana kira-kira aku bisa berganti pakaian. Tapi tidak ada. Aku mengernyitkan alis. "Di mana?" tanyaku padanya.

"Di sana." Kepalanya mengendik ke arah sebuah pintu. Kurasa itu kamar mandi. Tanpa bicara lagi aku segera menuju ke sana dan mengganti pakaianku. Kausnya besar sekali. Lubang di bagian lehernya memperlihatkan bahuku, sesekali merosot juga. Untung celana _training_-nya memiliki tali jadi bisa pas di pinggangku, meski pun kepanjangan. Aku hanya berharap Sasuke bisa membantuku menemukan pakaian yang pantas bagi seorang perempuan.

Aku keluar dari kamar mandi dan mendapati wajah Sasuke terlihat menahan tawa. Sialan! Aku menatapnya tajam. Wajahnya mengeras kembali.

"Errr, kau punya jaket atau semacamnya? Lubang lehernya terlalu besar," kataku. Ia tak menjawab namun langsung membuka lemarinya. Tak lama ia memberikan aku sebuah jaket berbahan kaus berwarna hitam. "Terima kasih," kataku. Ia hanya mengangguk menanggapinya.

"Ayo," katanya.

Aku mengernyitkan alis tak mengerti. "Ke mana?"

"The Centrum. Aku harus melaporkan keberadaanmu di sini. Sekaligus mencari pakaian perempuan untukmu."

Aku tak peduli apa itu The Centrum, yang penting aku bisa menemukan pakaian perempuan. Aku mengikuti langkah kakinya keluar pintu. Apa yang berada di balik pintu membuatku tercengang. Tempat ini seperti kota pada umunya, namun tanpa gedung-gedung yang menjulang tinggi. Ada jalanan, namun tak ada mobil. Orang-orang berlalu lalang menggunakan sepeda.

Batas kaca berada sekitar lima meter di atas kepalaku. Mataku menyipit untuk mengira-ngira seberapa dalam keberadaan tempat ini. Cahaya matahari terlihat sangat jauh, namun tidak begitu gelap. Sumber cahaya di sini menggunakan banyak lampu. Aku jadi ingin tahu sumber listrik di sini. Apakah mereka menggunakan tenaga ombak? Kalau benar, pasti keren sekali!

Aku mengikuti langkah kaki Sasuke. Ia masuk ke dalam sebuah bangunan putih berbentuk kotak. Ada tulisan The Centrum di atasnya. Ia menghampiri sebuah meja resepsionis. Di sana ada seorang gadis berambut coklat. Gadis itu menatapku menyelidik. Aku merasa tak nyaman.

"Dia siapa, Sasuke?" tanyanya.

"Ini Sakura. Gadis yang kuselamatkan. Itulah sebabnya aku datang kemari," kata Sasuke.

"Oh, aku mengerti." Gadis itu keluar dari mejanya lalu menghampiriku. "Halo, Sakura. Aku Matsuri. Sekarang ikut aku, ya? Aku akan mencari pakaian untukmu. Tapi sebelum itu aku harus mendata semua tentangmu."

Aku hanya mengangguk. Semua ini membuatku bingung. Mungkin maksudnya sekarang aku harus membuat kartu tanda penduduk? Entahlah.

Kami meninggalkan Sasuke. Matsuri menuntunku ke dalam sebuah ruangan yang nampak nyaman. Aku dipersilakan duduk di sofa, lalu Matsuri kembali dengan lembaran kertas. Aku mengisi apa saja yang harus diisi. Nama, umur, dan lain-lain.

Setelah selesai, Matsuri menuntunku pada sebuah mesin kotak seperti mesin ATM. Aku diminta untuk menempelkan ibu jariku pada layar, lalu Matsuri meng-_input_ data-data yang kumiliki. Setelah itu, mesin melakukan _scanning_ pada wajahku. Dan yang terakhir adalah _scanning_ bola mata. Itu sedikit menyakitkan karena silau sekali.

Matsuri memberiku sebuah tas besar. Aku membukanya. Tas itu berisi pakaian-pakaian perempuan.

"Jika mau, kau boleh menggantinya sekarang," kata Matsuri. Aku mengangguk mengerti. "Eh, tunggu sebentar!" Matsuri menarik lenganku lalu menyibakkan jaket Sasuke hingga batas siku. Ia menyuntikkan sesuatu ke dalam kulitku dengan cepat sekali tanpa bisa kuhindari. Tiba-tiba ada sesuatu yang berkedip dan becahaya hijau di balik kulitku.

Sontak aku langsung menarik tanganku darinya. "I-itu apa?" tanyaku. Aku takut itu narkoba atau semacamnya. Hal itu membuatku bergidik.

"Tenang. Itu hanya pelacak," katanya. Jawabannya tetap tak bisa membuatku tenang.

"Kenapa?" tanyaku memastikan. Aku melirik tanganku lagi. Cahaya hijau itu sudah tak berkedip. Tapi aku yakin itu akan tetap berfungsi sebagai pelacak.

Matsuri mengendikkan bahunya. "Entahlah. Memang peraturannya seperti itu," katanya.

Aku hanya terdiam. Semoga ini tidak menjurus pada hal buruk. Aku segera mengganti pakaianku dengan sebuah kaus hijau berlengan pendek dan celana jeans panjang. Matsuri mengantarku lagi ke meja resepsionis. Sasuke masih menunggu di sana.

"Terima kasih, Matsuri," kataku.

"Sama-sama," katanya sembari tersenyum manis.

Matsuri kembali masuk ke batas meja lalu berkutat dengan komputer di hadapannya. Cahaya putih yang bergerak terpantul di wajahnya. Ia tampak serius sekali. Sekarang ia menyipitkan mata sembari menggerakkan _mouse _di tangan kanannya.

"Sasuke, aku belum menemukan tempat tinggal untuk Sakura," katanya. Matanya masih terpaku pada komputer. "Aku tidak bisa membantu soal ini. Kamarku sempit. Maaf," katanya lagi.

Aku menekuk wajahku. Lalu aku harus tinggal di mana sekarang? Di sini tidak ada hotel atau penginapan? Kendati ada pun aku tidak punya uang untuk membayarnya. Uangku ditinggal di pantai semua. Hhhhh. Tidak mungkin 'kan aku tidur di jalanan?

"Benar-benar tidak ada." Matsuri sudah tidak terpaku pada komputer lagi. Kini ia menatap Sasuke penuh harap. "Mau tidak mau ia harus tinggal denganmu dulu," katanya.

"A-apa?" Aku menyuarakan protes secara tidak langsungku. Bagaimana bisa Matsuri mengatakannya dengan seringan itu?

"Baiklah," kata Sasuke. Apa? Ia langsung setuju begitu saja? Tidak mungkin! Aku menatapnya bertanya sekaligus tajam. Tapi ia mengabaikan tatapanku dan segera keluar dari bangunan ini.

"Sasuke! Hei, Sasuke!"

Aku segera mengejar Sasuke. Langkahku lambat karena aku membawa tas berat berisikan pakaian ini. Ugh, sial. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan jika aku harus tinggal bersama seorang laki-laki. Dan seingatku di kamar Sasuke hanya ada satu tempat tidur. Arrggh! Ini tidak mungkin!

.

.

Bersambung

.

.

Author's note:

Hai, aku kembali dengan fic MC baru. Aku ga bisa nampung ide, jadi langsung aku tuangin aja. Padahal tar lagi mau hiatus wkwkwk. Mmm, ini Sci-Fi nya kerasa nggak? Kayaknya belum ya, hehe. Rasanya aku nggak bisa nulis tanpa nyelipin romance :p jadi ya ini sub genre-nya romance. Ehehehehe.

Aku mau kasih tau lagi kalo akhir-akhir ini lagi insecure sama tulisan. Sempet nggak yakin mau publish karena nggak pede. Tapi coba aja deh, siapa tau ini yang sembuhin nggak pede-nya hiks :'') Makasiiiiiiiiih banget buat kakak-kakak di thread ask aku di grup FanFictiondotnet World yang kasih aku pencerahan untuk deskrip orang yang tak sadarkan diri karena tenggelam. Akhirnya aku ambil solusi pake stream of consciousness atau alur kesadaran:3 jadinya maksa nggak sih? Semoga nggak deh ya :'')

Makasih ya buat yang udah baca sampai sini. Mind to review? :)

Ps: Ayo tinggalkan jejak sebagai pembaca, jangan sungkan! Sekalian bantu aku untuk ngilangin rasa nggak pede juga :'')


End file.
